


你吃了就是你的了

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 幼儿园paro文，主索香，含宾娜宾。祝大家六一快乐！
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	你吃了就是你的了

送给团子@野原团子的幼儿园paro文，梗来自她的图《孩子气的战争》。主索香，含宾娜宾。幼儿园故事就要用幼儿园文笔写哈哈哈哈！来看别扭小鬼头与直球小鬼头之间的较量。  
\- - -

OP幼儿园草帽班每天都是一派热热闹闹的景象。

午饭铃声响起，幼儿园老师提醒小朋友们马上回到自己位置上乖乖坐好，等着午饭分派到手。他们玩了一上午勇士战恶龙救公主的游戏，又累又饿，这时一听有饭吃了，个个兴奋不已，麻溜地把塑料钝剑啊仿真玫瑰头环什么的收拾进玩具篮中。

老师宣布游戏先告一段落时路飞还扁着小嘴嘟囔着没玩够，然而老师笑着说今天能吃好多肉，他两眼又立刻变成星星状，眼看口水下一秒便要流出来。“肉肉肉！我要吃肉！”

“吵死了！你快帮忙收拾好坐下就有肉吃！笨蛋！”大姐头娜美往他兴奋得左右摇晃的脑袋飞去一记爱的铁拳。比她年纪稍长的同桌罗宾轻笑着，趁娜美不注意往她抽屉里放了个新鲜橘子。

山治抹了把额前的汗，心想：这个愚蠢的游戏终于结束了。

当时老师为公平起见，让他们自行投票决定哪个角色归谁演，本来他想的是公主由班上唯二女生出演，也就是娜美或罗宾，然后自己就申请出演那位乘风破浪披荆斩棘营救美丽公主的勇士。

哪曾想，学霸罗宾非常有礼貌地跟老师说明不太感兴趣，老师知道她性子，没有勉强，于是她默默掏出历史故事书。“你们随意玩儿别管我，我在旁边偶尔看看你们就好。”

大姐头娜美更绝，谁敢把公主票投给她就要吃她一拳，用她原话说，她不是乖乖等着别人来拯救的柔弱公主。

那么谁来演公主呢？

“圈圈眉吧。”索隆开口，“他头发是金色的。”

“对哦。”大家都觉得公主的头发应该是金色的，这样才有皇族高贵风范。

山治刚想拒绝，娜美就围过来拉住他手臂，“山治君，你愿意做公主吗？”

“好……”于是公主一角落到了山治头上。要问为什么，呃，大概是因为他没法拒绝娜美眼神里赤裸裸的请求吧。

索隆被选做恶龙，同样是发色缘故，绿发看起来比较凶恶。他哦了一声，没有半点怨言。

事实上他挺享受这个过程，从他拎小鸡般拽住山治后背衣服拖着他走时胸口就充盈着一股莫名其妙的满足感，好像山治就是他的了。“圈圈眉快点走。”他不知道这种感觉有个专业术语，叫占有欲，他只按着原始心意做事，喜欢的人就想独自拥有。

乌索普跑着圈儿大呼小叫：“怎么办怎么办，恶龙把公主抓走了！”

路飞边大叫着“把山治还给我们——”边举起玩具短剑带头冲过去。

索隆眼疾手快地站到山治面前，张开双臂将金发公主圈于身后。“他是我的。”

“哎喂绿藻头！”山治抬脚踢他屁屁，“谁说我是你的！”

“我说的。我把你抓走当压寨夫人了！”

“？”包括山治在内的大多数小朋友一头雾水，不明白什么叫压寨夫人，除了说话的索隆、楞住的娜美，以及看着看着书突然笑出声的罗宾。

“我管你当他什么，把山治还给我们——”

儿童的共同心理现象就是注意力难以长时间集中，年纪越小注意力越不集中，所以这不过是一段小插曲，并非大问题，游戏继续进行着。老师在旁照看快乐嬉戏的众人，确保他们的安全，不会真的打起来，等到该吃午饭的时候才叫停。

OP幼儿园实行全日制，即幼儿早晨送傍晚接，老师每天有八小时正常在园保教时间。全日制收费标准含午餐，也就是说幼儿园会提供午餐，但如果家长自备了午餐也十分欢迎。

山治今天就自带了午餐。打开便当盒，一阵香气扑鼻而来。木制便当盒里摆满了日式传统三角饭团、剪成小章鱼模样的波波肠、方方正正的牛肉块、肥美多汁的芝士大虾、橙色心形胡萝卜片、五角星形的秋葵和黄瓜，以及令人食欲大增的紫菜明太子玉子烧。

“这是你做的吗？”索隆绿色的小脑袋拱了过来，粗硬扎手的短发似有若无地在山治敏感的脖颈上蹭来蹭去。他之前听山治说过他会做饭。

“是啊，都是我做的。”山治不由地挺了挺胸，语气藏着小小的骄傲。

他从小喜欢进出厨房自己捣鼓些吃的，虽然他承认一开始做的是难以下咽了点，但他那些兄弟的态度也简直不能更恶劣，不买账就算了，还嬉笑着朝他辛辛苦苦做的食物吐口水，说什么“这么难吃的东西拿去喂老鼠，老鼠都要被你毒死了”，如果被父亲发现的话更严重，会斥责“学什么不好非要学些毫无用处的东西”，用那种“没救的孩子，你就是伺候别人的命”的冰冷眼神审判他往后的人生，不仅食物被迫倒掉，还被禁足三天。只有卧病在床的母亲会捧场，每次都吃得一干二净，并夸奖他厨艺有了很大进步。

山治把便当盒挪到索隆面前让他尝尝。早已跃跃欲试的索隆从中拿了个饭团，放入嘴里咀嚼。

“怎么样？”山治那双漂亮的碧蓝色眼睛眨巴眨巴地盯着索隆塞满食物而鼓起的腮帮，满眼都是期待与不安。

索隆咕噜一下吞掉饭团，末了还舔着嘴唇大声应道：“好吃。”

“真哒？那就好。”被毫不吝啬地称赞了一番的小男孩挠挠头，奇异的潮红从脸颊烧到耳根。原来自己做的东西被人喜欢是件那么开心的事情。

索隆又拿起一个饭团。“我可以天天都吃到你做的饭团吗？”

“唔，看本大爷心情吧！”说是这么说，山治的嘴角早已翘到天边，笑得见牙不见眼。

将一切收于眼底的罗宾从自己餐盒里叉起一颗西蓝花，察觉到她在憋笑，娜美也转过头来向她做了个鬼脸：“嘻嘻嘻，你看他们两个小鬼头真有趣。”

“在我眼里你也是小鬼头啦。”罗宾扯出一张纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“怎么会，我比他们聪明多了，要是有人喜欢我，我一定看得出来。”

“哦，是么。”罗宾收回目光，看似专心致志地吃起了午餐。

“嗯。咦——我抽屉里怎么有个橘子？！”娜美两眼放光，她最喜欢吃橘子了。

“不知道呢。是不是哪个人喜欢你，偷偷送你的。”

“啊，那不会是……”娜美眼神往大伙儿那边看了一圈，眼神再度落回罗宾身上，“你吧？”

罗宾心头咯噔一下，还没反应过来就被娜美亲了亲脸。

“谢谢你，罗宾。”

“我也喜欢你。”

娜美是怎么知道的呢，除去女人与生俱来的可怕直觉，用逻辑推理一下也容易得出结果：一来路飞看到吃的就会直接吃掉，如果要送她橘子也是当面送，二来乌索普对自己就像好兄弟（好姐妹）那样，不是那种喜欢，三来山治送礼物前一定要跳爱的拉面舞，并大声赞美自己一番，四来索隆绝对不会做这种事，理由不再赘述。

所以就只有罗宾啦。

数日后。

草帽班来了个插班生，是个很漂亮的女孩，蓝色长发，皮肤皙白。“大家好，我叫奈菲鲁塔丽·薇薇。”

索隆用手肘捅了捅看得入迷的山治：“回魂了，色河童。”

“别吵我，肌肉藻。”

“呿，有什么好看的。”索隆撇嘴。

“比你好看多了。”

“……”索隆很不爽，于是两个小鬼头又扭打成团，直到老师匆匆赶来将两人分开，他们还喘着粗气，像两只小兽般死瞪着对方。

两人被罚中午帮大家洗餐具餐盒。他们不够高，只好踩在小凳子上，整个人趴在水槽边，用力拧开已经有些生锈的水龙头，一人负责抹洗洁精，一人负责冲水，搭档着干活，争取早点洗完摞成一堆的碗盘。

山治每递过一个盘子就叫一声索隆的名字。

“你就不能安静给我吗。”索隆缩起肩膀揩去溅到脸上的水。

“喂，绿藻头，你刚才干嘛那么生气啊？”

“我不想你看别人。”

“为什么？”

索隆一顿，转移话题：“她真的比我好看吗？你认真回答我，我就告诉你。”

“你也不差啦……”

“不差？那你喜欢我吗？”

“嗯？”山治差点从小凳子上摔下去，“你说什么啦！我喜欢女生！不喜欢你！”

“那你讨厌我吗？喜欢的反义词是讨厌。”

“我讨厌死你了！你个臭绿藻！”山治满脸通红，太阳穴突突地跳。

“哼，再见。”洗完最后一个盘子的索隆跳下地，甩了甩手上的水。“我跟老师说你喜欢薇薇，让她坐你旁边算了，这样你就可以每天看着她。”

“哦！谢谢你咯！”

等索隆转身离去后，山治感觉什么东西堵在心头，让他有点难受。

大概老师也认为索隆和山治凑在一起总爱打架，干脆就把两人调开，但老师没让山治跟薇薇坐在一起，反而让她坐到索隆旁边。那是，让山治和薇薇坐还得了，那小子肯定每天上课都不听，光顾着骚扰同桌。

然而事情没有老师想象中顺利，被调开的山治依然每天看向薇薇的方向，但老师不知道的是，山治看的并非薇薇，而是薇薇旁边的男孩。

烦死了，这个说走就走的混蛋绿藻头，现在还跟个漂亮女孩坐一起，可恶。

山治那几天的心情都不是很好，脸上的笑容也消失了，察觉异样的老师把他叫到一个安静的角落里和他谈谈心。

“你最近不高兴啊山治，怎么了吗？说给老师听，老师帮你想办法。”

“老师，”山治双手攥紧裤子，“我不想调位置。”

“可是索隆跟我说你不想跟他一起坐了？老师想着你跟他常常起冲突，把你们调开也好。”

“我跟他开玩笑的。我不讨厌他。”

“这样啊，”老师叹了口气，“我把索隆叫过来，你们再谈谈好不好？”

山治点点头，瘦削的肩膀因紧张与激动微微抖动，如果仔细听，一定能听到他怦然有力的心跳声。

可当那颗绿油油的脑袋朝自己移动时，酝酿已久的话明明到了嘴边，就是说不出来。

“白痴圈圈眉，老师说你找我有话说。”

“我……我要去吃饭了。要不要一起？”

“哦，可以。”

“那我最快回到教室！”山治说完就跑。

“我才是最快的！”索隆迎头赶上。

两人你追我赶小跑着挤进教室，留下一脸懵逼的幼儿园老师。哎，这就谈完了？好像是的。小孩子独特的交流方式，大人不必懂得。

山治今天依然带了午餐回校。打开便当盒盖，里面的食材让人垂涎欲滴：脆皮嫩肉的啤酒卤鸡翅、竹轮塞豚肉玉米笋、火炙北海道蟹棒、芝士焗薯泥，还有雷打不动的保留菜式——日式传统三角饭团，而且看上去不像一人吃的，份量很大。

索隆从他饭盒里拿了一块饭团。

“喂、绿藻头，”山治吓一跳，开口叫住他，“你干嘛……”

“不是给我的吗？”

“才不是！”

“我说，不是给我的是给谁的——”索隆转念一想，会不会是圈圈眉做多了打算给薇薇也尝尝，像以前给自己试吃那样，“混蛋，明明是个圈圈眉还送别人饭团，不准再做了！”

“够了！！你吃了就是你的了！！”山治觉得自己浑身发烫，可能快爆炸了。绿藻头那混蛋可千万别看到自己脸红的样子啊。

教室另一头。“嘻嘻嘻，你看他们两个小鬼头真有趣。”娜美还没说完，一瓣剥好的橘子被塞进嘴里。

“你吃了我的橘子，就是我的了。”罗宾笑着小声学他们说话。

插班生薇薇半个学期后调到另一个班去了。索隆和山治重新挨在一起。一切恢复正常。

又好像不太正常了……到底是哪里不对劲了呢，幼儿园老师也说不上来。

-END。

\- - -  
写在最后：  
本来今晚很忙，但又不想错过一年一度的六一，所以急匆匆写了一篇文。祝大家六一快乐啦！  
对不起俺亲爱滴团子，拖了一年多才写这个梗，呜呜呜呜，今晚给你一个惊喜！


End file.
